


A Rose By Any Other Name...

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one Lilly Kane. A post-'Donut Run' vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself. I mean, really. :P

“Okay, Donut, I know you mean well, but come _on_? Did you really think I’d let you get away with this?”

“Huh?” Duncan sat up with a start, eyes blinking in rapid disbelief at the sight of Lilly – the _dead_ Lilly – pacing at the foot of his bed, complete with the pep squad uniform she died in, although thankfully lacking the bloody wound to her head this time.

“Although, hey, at least you gave the Ice Queen enough heart attacks to last her through the next millennium,” Lilly considered, tossing her hair over one shoulder and landing at the foot of his bed in a move that managed to be both graceful and flamboyant all at the same time. “So I suppose I’ll forgive you just this _once_.”

“What are you—?” he began, brow furrowing slightly.

“Hello?” Lilly leaned forward and knocked on his forehead with her knuckles like he was as dense as a wooden door.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I _hate_ when you do that?” he snapped reflexively, before he realized how easy it had been to get caught up in this moment, how he’d forgotten that he hadn’t told Lilly that in _years_ and never would again…

“Oh, stop moping!” Lilly exclaimed with disgust, pulling back and lying on her stomach across the foot of his bed, bare feet kicking absentmindedly in the air. “It’s so unattractive. Especially on you.”

He blinked and shook himself back to reality, strange though it might be. “What are you doing here?” he demanded. “You’re de—” Funny that it was still almost impossible to say that word.

“Dead?” Of course, Lilly would have no problems. “Well, _duh_! I’m starting to think that you’re the one who got smacked on the head.”

“I just did. By you.” He couldn’t keep the small smile from his lips.

Lilly just rolled her eyes. “What _ever_. It was so deserved.”

He snorted.

“Tell me, little bro,” she offered casually, preening as she stretched out against the mattress, “am I the most spectacular person you’ve ever known?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” he teased.

She completely ignored him. “Am I not unique, incredible, she after whom everyone else will pale in comparison always and forever?”

He laughed but couldn’t help but agree.

“So, are we sensing the problem yet?”

He frowned slightly and just looked at her.

She let out a sigh of exasperation. “Think, lame brain!”

A beat.

“There is only _one_ Lilly Kane! Capisce?”

Realization slowly dawned.

“Or, actually, since you high-tailed it to Mexico instead of Italy, that should be: Comprende?” She paused for a moment. “And good luck if you want a latte or a ski resort any time soon.”

Duncan just shook his head. “You can’t mean…?”

“Do you think I would insinuate myself back into the mortal coil just for kicks?” she retorted.

“Well, actually…”

“Whatever. You got the message.”

And then, suddenly, Duncan could hear crying in the background, and he sat up abruptly, and Lilly was gone. It took him a moment to place himself and then another to realize who was crying. Once he did, he was out of bed in an instant and over to the makeshift crib, cradling his daughter in his arms.

“Shh, shh,” he cooed softly, rocking her slowly. “It’s all right.”

And, miraculously, she quieted.

“That’s my—” He froze, remembered the dream – vision? – he’d just had and reconsidered. After all, the name hadn’t had time to stick yet… “—Meg.”


End file.
